


A hódítás mestere

by Suonjar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, Hungarian, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: Seung-gil véletlenül beleiszik a bóléba egy verseny utáni banketten, és felszabadulnak a gátlásai. Phichit zavarba jön, Yuuri sajátos bosszút áll, Viktor noszogatja, hogy táncoljon a lovagjával, Leo és Guanghong pedig aranyosan ártatlanok. Seungchuchu, a háttérben némi Viktuuri és LeoJi.





	A hódítás mestere

**Author's Note:**

> Briginek, mert ő vetette fel, hogy mi van, ha Seung-gil igazából igazi pasi faló, akinek senki sem tud ellenállni, és ezt a képességét az alkohol oldja. Tudom, tudom, már megint iszik valaki. Eskü ez lesz (mostanában) az utolsó ficem, amiben valaki részeg.

Seung-gil szinte sosem ivott alkoholt.

Szinte.

Nem az, hogy könnyen berúgott volna, viszonylag jól bírta, köszönte szépen; az ital viszont előhozta a gátlástalan énjét.

Seung-gil a pletykák ellenére egyáltalán nem volt prűd.

Sőt.

Két méter távolságról megbízhatóan meg tudta becsülni, mekkora trófea lapul valakinek a nadrágjában, plusz-mínusz egy centi. Ezt a képességét bárokban fejlesztette ki, ahol nehéz volt szavakkal kommunikálni, de azért mégsem szerette volna, ha csőbe húzzák holmi hamis ígérettel. Ha olyanja volt, egyáltalán nem volt olyan antiszociális, mint ahogy azt terjesztették róla. A korábbi partnerei tudtak volna mesélni róla, de Seung-gil hallgatásra ítélte őket. Nem szerette, ha pletykáltak róla, így is túl sok kelletlen női rajongót kellett lehűtenie.

(A férfiakkal már más volt a helyzet, ott azért válogatott előtte.)

Seung-gil ritkán csábított. Egyszerűen nem volt ideje és energiája egy tartós párkapcsolatra, ha kanos volt, gyorsan felszedett valakit, lerendezték az aktust valamelyikük lakásán (általában a másikéban, mert ettől még kényesen ügyelt a személyes terére, és kerülte a felesleges érintéseket), aztán viszont nem látásra, újabb két hónapra megvolt szex nélkül.

Most viszont valaki valami ütőset rakhatott az ártatlanul illatozó bóléba, mert az ital két korty után kezdett a fejébe szállni, és érezte, amint a gátlásai semmivé foszlanak.

Az sem sokat segített a dolgon, hogy Phichit Chulanont is ott volt azon a banketten. Korábban együtt álltak a dobogón, középen a győzelemittas Katsuki, és ahogy pózoltak a közös képhez, összeért a karjuk a háta mögött. Seung-gil mindig próbált racionálisan gondolkozni, de ez nagyon nehezen ment, ha a thai korcsolyázó ott volt a közelben.

Magát is meglepte, hogy ennyire bejön neki Phichit; rendben, nagyon csinos meg aranyos, de valahogy sosem voltak előtte az esetei az ilyen kis social butterflyok. Phichit mindig a társaság középpontjában állt, anekdotákat mesélt, vagy élőközvetítette az eseményeket a rajongóinak, akikkel különösen jó volt a kapcsolata, és valószínűleg unalmasnak tarthatta Seung-gilt, mert megelégedett az újságírók lőtte közös képekkel, sosem ment oda hozzá külön.

Amiken Seung-gil gyakorlatilag vicsorgott, mert valaki megkérte, hogy mosolyogjon. Sosem volt az erőssége ez az arckifejezés, és ha őszinte akart lenni, nem ezzel csábította el a szexpartnereit. Ha jobban belegondolt, ez valószínűleg elég nyomós rossz pont lehetett Phichitnél, aki a nap huszonnégy órájában sütött a pozitív energiáktól.

Az alkohol viszont jótékonyan eltemette a gátlásait. Mire befejezte az első poharat, már le se tudta venni a szemét a zenére ringatózó Phichit fenekéről, aki éppen hangosan, csilingelve nevetett valamin, amit Katsuki mondott neki. Aztán találkozott a pillantásuk, és Seung-gil feladta a küzdelmet magával szemben.

Ma este hódítani fog.

*

\- Kellett neked emlegetni… - sziszegte Phichit idegesen. – Elindult felénk! Mi van, ha tud gondolatot olvasni, és tudja, mit mondtam előbb?

\- Akkor lesz egy nagyon jó éjszakád – tippelt Viktor, míg hátulról ölelgette Yuurit, és pont nem érdekelte, hogy egy félig hivatalos eseményen vannak, ahol nem ártana kicsit visszafognia magát. Yuuri kuncogott.

\- Mintha bejönnék neki… - sóhajtotta lemondóan Phichit, és Yuuri nem hitt a fülének. Kettejük közül ő volt az a barátságukban, aki folyamatosan kételkedett a saját vonzerejében, nem Phichit, aki mindig olyan magabiztos volt, és könnyedén tudott flörtölni bárkivel.

Egy pillanattal később Phichit már magára is öltötte szokásos mosolyát, mintha csak abban a pillanatban vette volna észre, hogy Seung-gil csatlakozni akar hozzájuk. – Helló, Seung-gil, mizu?

Legszívesebben fejbe vágta volna magát. Ki mond olyat az ő korukban, hogy mizu? Ráadásul Seung-gil egészen furán nézett rá, mintha meg akarná ölni vagy…

… mintha éhes lenne.

\- Csak ellenőrizni akartam, hogy jól számoltam-e – búgta, és ahogy közelebb hajolt, Phichit érezte a leheletén az alkoholt.

\- Oké? – pislogott bizonytalanul Seung-gil a vállára tette a kezét, és Phichit hirtelen zavarban érezte magát. Persze tetszett neki a másik fiú, épp az imént fejtette ki Viktornak és Yuurinak, milyen szépek a szemei, és hogy mennyire tetszik a technikája a jégen, szívesen kipróbálná, milyen az ágyban, de még sosem látta ilyennek. Az a Seung-gil, akit ismert, kényesen kerülte a testi kontaktust. – Mit számoltál ki?

És Seung-gil a füléhez hajolva odasúgta neki a pontos péniszméretét. Phichit torka kiszáradt, az arca sütött, míg Seung-gil keze végigsimított a karján. Libabőrös lett, felelni akart, de Seung-gil egyszerűen somolyogva otthagyta.

Arra riadt a kábulatból, hogy Yuuri a vállát bökdösi, Viktor pedig az arca előtt hadonászik.

\- Velünk vagy még? Mit mondott?

Phichit szóra nyitotta a száját, de csak tátogásra futotta. Yuuri úgy festett, mint aki nem tudja eldönteni, sírjon-e vagy nevessen, míg Viktor teli szájjal vigyorgott.

\- Lehet, hogy mégis lesz a barátunknak egy jó éjszakája – kacsintott, mire Phichit még vörösebb lett.

\- Váó – suttogta Yuuri, majd teljesen váratlanul előkapta a telefonját. – Ezt meg kell örökítenem, Phichit Chulanont zavarban – azzal már kattintott is, mielőtt barátja reagált volna. A kép rettenetes lett, és Yuuri ördögi vigyorral posztolta.

\- Hé – ocsúdott fel. – Előbb muti!

\- Késő – ragyogott rá Yuuri a bosszú kárörömével, és a telefonja már pittyegni is kezdett az értesítésektől. Phichit ekkor jött rá, hogy egy szörnyeteget nevelt. – Tudod, kölcsön kenyér.

\- Miért nem kéred fel a herceged? – vetette fel Viktor. – Elég táncoslábúnak tűnik.

Szinte egyszerre fordultak a táncparkett felé, ahol a koreai éppen megforgatta a meglepett Leo-Guanghong duót, majd a fenekükre csapott. Phichit nyelt egyet, és valahogy fájt, hogy másnak is figyelmet szentel Seung-gil.

\- Biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet?

\- Majd megköszönöd az esküvőn – csicseregte Yuuri. Phichit az alkoholra fogta volna, hogy ilyen, de barátja most nem ivott többet egy pohár pezsgőnél, hiába nyaggatta, és ellenállt a Viktor kínálgatta bólénak is. Talán jól is tette; Seung-gilt is ott látták ólálkodni a fejlemények előtt.

\- Te már csak tudod – sandított Yuurira, mire az halványan elpirult.

\- Na látod, vissza kell adnom a szívességet a legjobb barátomnak – bökte gyengéden oldalba.

Phichit végül engedte magát a táncoló társaságba kísérni; egy próbát megér a dolog. Még mindig érezte a karján Seung-gil könnyű, vágyódó érintését. Észrevette volna korábban, milyen pillantással figyeli a programjait, vagy hogy ötleteket merít a mozdulataiból?

Phichit szeretett a realitás talaján maradni: tudta, hogy az emberek többségének bejön, ha nem is a kinézete alapján, hanem a személyisége miatt, de Seung-gilről pont nem gondolta, hogy az esete lenne.

\- _Have fun_ – veregette hátba Yuuri a szemöldökét emelgetve, mielőtt Viktor karjaiba pördült volna tangózni. Phichit lenyelte az ideges gombócot a torkában. Bátor lesz. Nem lehet olyan nehéz flörtölni valakivel, aki tetszik neki, nem?

Kopogtatni akart a vállán, de Seung-gil pont akkor fordult meg és rámosolygott.

Phichit tudta, hogy elveszett.

*

Minden a terv szerint haladt: Phichit csábult. Seung-gil büszke volt magára, hiszen a karjaiban tartotta Phichitet, aki az arckifejezéséből ítélve már teljesen el volt varázsolva tőle. Néha átadta neki a vezetést, mintha bármit is befolyásolhatna. Nem tartotta túl szorosan, éppen csak annyira, hogy érezze: vágyik rá. Ez kölcsönös érzés lehetett a pirulásából és a libabőréből ítélve. Egy ponton egymáshoz simultak (végre!), Phichit háta a mellkasán, a feje a vállán pont kényelmes a magasságkülönbségük. Ugyan így is érezte, milyen forró a bőre, de szívesebben vette volna, ha nincs közöttük semmi.

Egy ponton megosztott még egy bólét Phichittel, aki szemrebbenés nélkül ivott ugyanarról az oldalról, és próbált előtte maradni, hogy ne lássa Katsukit, aki igen lelkesen integetett neki és… az egy telefon volt a kezében? Már úgy is mindegy. Seung-gil abban a pillanatban magasból letojta, mi kerül fel az internetre; ez Phichittel jár. Azt viszont nem fogja neki hagyni, hogy most is elcsábítsa a társaságával, Katsuki elégedjen meg csak Nikiforovval.

*

Seung-gil nehéz és részeg volt. Phichit átkarolta a magasabb korcsolyázót, és egészen a liftig támogatta. Megnézte a kulcsát, így tudta, melyik szobába kell vinni – mert ilyen állapotban biztos nem fogja magára hagyni, az nem lenne túl kedves.

És aztán kiderült, hogy Seung-gil egyáltalán nincs annyira magán kívül, mint amire számított. Amint a liftben voltak, és becsukódott az ajtó, hirtelen megélénkült, a falhoz nyomta, és az ajka után kapott.

Az első csókjuk heves, szenvedélyes volt, összekoccant a foguk, és egyáltalán nem voltak szinkronban. Phichit szinte kívülről látta magát, amint nyög és remeg a karjaiban. Ha rajta múlt volna, sokkal gyengédebb lett volna az egész, de valahogy mégse bánta; illett a szituációhoz, az alkoholmámorhoz. Seung-gil éppen akkor hajolt a nyakára, amikor kinyílt a liftajtó, így Phichit láthatta Yuuri döbbent arcát.

\- Zavarunk? – kérdezte könnyedén Viktor, ahogy benyomult hozzájuk; Yuurinak nem volt más választása, mint követni őt, habár lerítt róla, hogy kínosan érzi magát. Nem mintha nem sétált volna még rá, de akkor Phichit nem nagyon volt zavarban. Tudta, hogy az arca ismét paradicsomvörös, de nyelt egyet, és megpróbálta összekaparni az önbecsülését. Seung-gil ugyan elengedte, de még mindig rettenetesen közel volt.

\- Ne-em, mi a második emeletre megyünk.

Viktor biccentett, majd megnyomta a második és a negyedik gombot.

Phichit rendszeresen került fura szituációkba, de messze ez a két emeletnyi liftút volt a legkínosabb. Yuuri végig feszengve próbálta lekommunikálni, hogy minden rendben van-e, _persze, csak felkísérem Seung-gilt a szobájába, hogy biztosan megtalálja_ , míg Seung-gil ellenségesen méregette a másik kettőt, mintha attól félne, hogy elrabolják tőle.

Phichit valósággal fellélegzett, amikor kiléptek a szűk fémkaszniból a sötét folyosóra. A duó barátságosan integetett utánuk, míg Seung-gil megragadta a karját, és maga után húzta. Amint kialudt minden fény, újra megcsókolta. Kívánták egymást, de Phichitnek még elég tiszta volt az elméje az elfogyasztott alkoholhoz képest. Seung-gil túl részeg ehhez.

\- Legszívesebben szétszednélek – suttogta a fülébe, mire Phichit megborzongott.

Ó, mennyire szerette volna, ha Seung-gil szétszedi! De ha reális akart lenni, egyikük sem volt olyan állapotban, hogy ezt végigvigyék, a másik valószínűleg az aktus közepén elaludna, hiába invitálta meg a szobájába. Phichitnek egy kicsit bűntudata volt, amikor úgy tett, mintha elfogadta volna, mert Seung-gil egyszerűen nem volt hajlandó elengedni. Még elkapta a csalódott pillantást, amikor rácsukta az ajtót.

Így jobb lesz mindkettőjüknek.

Phichit nem volt felkészülve az újabb szívtörésre, márpedig ebből az lenne, ha engedne neki. Seung-gil egyértelműen csak kanos volt, pillanatnyi vonzalom.

Le kell nyugodnia.

Visszament a földszintre; a recepció mellett rengeteg puha kanapé várta a vendégeket. Phichit lehuppant az egyik virágos kárpittal fedettre szemben Leóval és Guanghonggal, akik összebújva ücsörögtek. Aranyos volt az ártatlan pirulásuk, mintha rajtakapta volna őket bármin.

\- Hol hagytad Seung-gilt? – kérdezte Leo. – Nagyon össze voltatok nőve.

\- Azt hittük, szobára mentek – motyogta Guanghong; az egyenes megfogalmazásból ítélve benne is lehetett valami alkohol. És nem jött zavarba, amikor Leo szeretetteljesen megsimogatta a haját.

Phichit nagyon irigy volt az ártatlan szerelmükre.

\- Seung-gil nagyon igyekezett – sóhajtotta. – De nem hiszem, hogy józanon is az esete lennék.

Gondolatban már készült rá, hogy holnap az ő kezei által hal keserű halált. Mert az nem létezik, hogy Seung-gil értékelni fogja, hogy Yuuri teleszemetelte velük az internetet, bosszúból. Valószínűleg utána őt is rituálisan meggyilkolja, aztán a tömegsírba fekteti őket a hátsó kertjében.

Leo éppen azt ecsetelte, miből gondolta korábban, hogy Seung-gil prűd, amikor az üvegajtó kinyílt, és az emlegetett korcsolyázó csoszogott a közösségi helyiségbe. Phichit kipirult, ahogy meglátta. Seung-gil nem reagált rá, amikor megszólították, csak hasra vetette magát a kanapén, a fejét Phichit ölébe ejtette, és már durmolt is. Leo és Guanghong tátott szájjal bámulták őket.

\- Azt hiszem, alvajáró – tátogta nekik, mire barátai bólogattak, Guanghong alig bírta elfojtani a kuncogását. Phichit dermedten ült, nem mert mozdulni és letenni a kezét Seung-gilre. A fiúk dokumentálták az eseményeket, habár egyikük sem posztolta. Normális esetben Phichit lenne az, aki ilyen kompromittáló dolgokat rak ki, most viszont ő volt az, akit zavarba hoztak.

Végül ott nyomta el az álom őt is, mert nem volt szíve felébreszteni a részeg Seung-gilt.

*

Seung-gil pocsékul ébredt. Ezt annak a számlájára írta, hogy nem kapott levegőt, hasogatott a feje és fázott a talpa.

Időbe telt, míg rájött, hogy a levegőhiány azzal van összefüggésben, hogy valaki ölébe préseli az arcát.

Persze azzal nem volt problémája, ha egy másik férfi combja között van a feje, de rohadt másnapos és túlöltözött volt a szituációhoz képest (leszámítva a lábfejét, mert az meztelen volt, és ott fázott). Nyögve feltápászkodott, és Phichit Chulanont-nal találta szemben magát, aki a kanapé támlájára csuklott fejjel halkan szuszogott. Seung-gilnak halvány lila gőze sem volt, hogy kerültek ide. Valaki még egy pokrócot is terített rájuk.

Ennyit arról, hogy neki mindig sikerül eltalálni az ágyig.

Phichit hörcsögös tokú telefonja a dohányzóasztalon hevert, gondolta megnézi az időt. Meg volt nyitva az Instagram, és az oldal szerint Viktor Nikiforov félórája posztolt egy képet, amin aludtak, és a jegyesével vidáman mosolyogva, kócosan pózoltak mögöttük egy-egy győzelmi V betűt mutatva.

Seung-gil Phichit combjába fejelt (pont csontot ért, fájt), mire a másik felriadt, és a zavarodott kifejezésből ítélve ő se tudta, mi a helyzet. Ficergett alatta, és Seung-gil véve az adást felkelt az öléből.

\- Jó reggelt – motyogta rekedten. – Visszaadnád a telefonom?

Seung-gil szó nélkül átnyújtotta. Phichit elsápadt, amikor meglátta a megnyitott képet; talán éppen az jutott eszébe, hogy ezt megérdemli, amiért rendszeresen kompromittáló képet posztol a barátairól.

\- Nem haragszol érte? – kérdezte óvatosan.

Megrázta a fejét (és ez is fájt). Nem, mert így legalább azok a női rajongói is elhiszik, hogy meleg, akik ezt bőszen tagadták. A szponzoroknak lehet, hogy nem fog tetszeni a tegnap esti viselkedése, és Min-so is biztosan le fogja szidni, de teljesen megérte.

\- Akkor megadod a számod?

Seung-gil még sosem pötyögött ilyen gyorsan telefonon.

Kora délután kapott egy üzenetet tőle.

_Szóval meddig vagy még Tajpejben?_

_Holnapután megyek haza. Egy kávé?_

_Ó, milyen figyelmes vagy, nem is gondoltam volna… utána beválthatnád az ígéreted. ;)_

_Milyen ígéretet?_

_Hogy olyan keményen a matracba fogsz baszni, hogy csak a te nevedre emlékszem._

Seung-gil ekkor jött rá, hogy megint hódítóra itta magát.

Nem bánta.


End file.
